1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fitness equipment, especially to a heel-lifting elliptical machine.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
The conventional stepping machine comprises a foundation tiltably mounted with linkages, and the linkages are vertically staggered on the foundation and laterally disposed on two sides of the foundation. A free end of each one of the linkages comprises a pedal. A hydraulic or a pneumatic damper is mounted on a pivot shaft pivoted on the linkage, or a damper is directly mounted on the linkage, such that when the user steps on the pedals right and left alternately and make the linkages swing up and down, the user can exercise through the movement resisted by the damper.
However, because the linkage or the pivot shaft of the conventional stepping machine is mounted with the damper, the user may be directly aware of an obstruction and a noise generated by the damper when stepping on the pedals such that the stepping movement is not smooth. Besides, a movement route of the conventional stepping machine is simply up and down, and thus the user's feet cannot exercise in various ways.
Another fitness equipment is a conventional air walker machine, which allows the user's feet to move backward and forward alternately. The conventional air walker machine comprises a driving wheel of a foundation tiltably mounted with a linkage assembly, and the linkage assembly is mounted with pedals. When the user steps on the pedals, the stepping movement drives the linkage assembly to tilt and the driving wheel to rotate, and the pedals move along a sliding route backward and forward alternately such that the user can exercise on the conventional air walker machine.
Though an obstruction and a noise are inconspicuous, the conventional air walker machine merely provides the sliding route in backward and forward directions, so the user cannot do vertical aerobic exercise and the exercise intensity is inadequate.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a heel-lifting elliptical machine to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.